


Va jouer

by Melie



Category: The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double drabble. Margaret et Morticia ont emmené les enfants au parc...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Va jouer

**Author's Note:**

> J'utilise les noms en VO.  
> Wednesday = Mercredi  
> Cousin It = Cousin Machin  
> Pubert = Puberté.

« Allez jouer, les enfants. »

Margaret les encourage d'un hochement de tête, poussant gentiment What en direction de l'aire de jeux où Pubert se trouve déjà.

Margaret détourne son regard quelques instants afin d'observer Wednesday. La jeune fille est assise sur un banc un peu plus loin, un livre à la main, l'air si studieuse (Margaret n'est pas assez proche pour voir qu'il s'agit d'un traité sur les poisons rédigé par un ancêtre Addams).

« C'est fou, ce qu'ils grandissent vite..., observe-t-elle à l'intention de Morticia.  
\- Oh, oui... et dire Pubert va bientôt être en âge de posséder son propre bazooka ! »

* * *

« Son propre bazooka... »

Soupirs nostalgiques.

Les hurlements ne tardent pas à se faire entendre. Margaret a beau être habituée, il lui faut résister à sa première impulsion. Elle reste néanmoins assise. Pubert finira bien par lâcher la jambe de l'autre garçon, qui ne s'en sortira qu'avec une trace de morsure, pas même permanente.

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de What, cette fois-ci. Margaret a eu de longues conversations avec It à ce sujet. Heureusement, Gomez et Morticia se sont empressés de la rassurer : c'est normal pour son âge. Tous les petits garçons cherchent à pendre leurs camarades un jour ou l'autre...


End file.
